Wake Me Up When It's All Over
by notecrafter
Summary: "In the darkest, coldest nights, I want you to hold my hand. Tell me it's going to be all right, that we'll make it through this stormy night." Annabeth asked Percy as they walked through Tartarus together. They give a whole new meaning to 'I walked through hell and back with you.'


**A/N: Blurb about Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Major spoilers for House of Hades.**

* * *

**Wake me up when it's all over When I'm wiser and I'm older All this time I was finding myself, and I Didn't know I was lost I tried carrying the weight of the world But I only have two hands Hope I get the chance to travel the world But I don't have any plans Wish that I could stay forever this young Not afraid to close my eyes**

**Avicii, "Wake Me Up"**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

My throat was dry, my feet were aching, and I felt like a zombie. I could get through the grueling strength it takes to walk through this barren wasteland, bring out my inner strength and make it home free. The one thing I couldn't take was watching Annabeth struggle. Watch her fight to breath in and out, to stay on her feet. I could go through Hades myself, but I couldn't watch Annabeth try to as well.

Bob told us we could rest a little bit, so me and Annabeth later down on the warm ground, hard like stone yet soft like skin.

"Annabeth." I whispered as we later down, facing each other on our sides. Bob and Little Bob watched over us. I raised my hand up, and Annabeth watched my shaking hand lift up to cup her face. A tear fell down from her left eye and rolled over her nose to drop on to the ground. She sniffles.

"I know baby I know." I tell her as I wipe the tears away as they fall out of her eyes.

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm a broken shell of myself. They only reason why I'm not floating away like a leaf is because Percy is anchoring me to this unstable ground. I cry with all of the energy left in me.

"I just" I try to say as my voice cracks. Percy stops trying to collect my tears for they are overflowing now, streaking down and around my cheeks. Percy's right hand still rests lightly on my left cheek, drawing patterns on my temple with the tips of his fingers.

"I just want to close my eyes, wake up and have this all be over. Or got to sleep, and wake up stronger, better equipped, something! The only reason I'm going to try and get up after we've rested is because of you. That if I give up, you will either give up too, and then I'm taking your life from you basically, or you will convince me to get up, which will cause you pain in the process." I whisper to Percy.

"Annabeth, I'm here for you. We will get through this." He tells me.

"Apart from you is surviving, but with you is living. Percy, I'm afraid to close my eyes... All these monsters..." I tell him as I squeeze my eyes shut. Percy wraps his arms around me and rolls over on to his back, pulling me into his chest.

"Hey. I'm here for you. Bob is keeping watch, and I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. You once took a sword for me, and I'll gladly take a sword for you. I'd die a thousand deaths just so you could have one more day alive." Percy tells me as he squeezes me.

"I love you so much." I tell him as my voice breaks.

"I love you too baby." He tells me.

**Percy's POV**

I turn on my side with Annabeth still in my arms. Now Annabeth is in front of me and we are both on our sides. I pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her chest. I put my lips to her ear.

"I got ya." I whisper in her right ear, kissing her lobe before I put my head down. I lose myself in blond ringlets, trying to time out the horable feeling of this place, and just focus on the angel in my arms. Annabeth snuggles into to me and her breathing even out. Only when she starts to snore lightly do I allow my self to sleep.

**Annabeth's POV**

I dreamed I was drowning in fire, and suddenly a rope attached itself to my lower back and I was being pulled to the surface. The fire turns into water as I climb on to the dock at Camp Half Blood. I'm now at the lake. Percy smiles at me, holding the rope. The rope disappears and he hugs me.

"You're not drowning on my watch, wise girl"


End file.
